


Best Surprise

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Guro, Hanging, Suicide, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: The more Sakura was thinking of what to gift Tomoyo for her birthday, the more she was convinced she herself would be the best present.





	Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Приятный сюрприз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711978) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * Inspired by [a picture edit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404208) by Aoi Hikari. 



“Ouch!” Sakura’s voice was heard over the school’s sports ground as she failed to catch the baton she was juggling and it hit her forehead. She fell on her knees and rubbed the hurt place.  
“Are you okay?” Tomoyo asked worriedly. Moment ago she was on the other end of the field, but the second she heard Sakura got hurt, she appeared just before her as if from thin air. “Does it hurt much?”  
“As a matter of fact it is”, Sakura admitted. “It feels like it’s gonna leave a bruise”.  
“Oh my! Maybe you better go to infirmary then?”  
“Maybe…” Sakura agreed as she got up on her feet.  
“Sensei!” Tomoyo called for the teacher who actually just came up to the girls.  
“What happened?” the teacher asked.  
“Sakura got hurt”, Tomoyo explained.  
“How bad is it?”  
“Not that bad”, Sakura replied. “But I might better go to the infirmary”.  
“May I accompany her?” Tomoyo asked the teacher.  
“Sure thing”, the teacher agreed.  
“Thanks, Tomoyo, but I believe I can get to the infirmary by myself”, Sakura said.  
“Are you sure?” Tomoyo asked. Not only she was worried about her beloved friend, but she also didn’t want to miss a chance to spend at least a little time together.  
“I know the way”, Sakura replied. “And I don’t want to bother you over trifles”.  
“You’re not a trifle, Sakura-chan!” Tomoyo protested.  
“I appreciate your concern, I really do”, Sakura said and took Tomoyo’s hands in her own to assure her. “But I really can walk by myself, okay? It’s my head hurt, not my legs”.  
“Ah…” in fact Tomoyo didn’t listen to Sakura’s reasoning anymore. Just that gentle touch of a true angel was enough for her to agree with anything. “All right then. Be fine”.  
“I’ll be fine, sure”, Sakura promised. “Actually, I already feel better”.  
Tomoyo sighed somewhat disappointedly when Sakura let go of her hands and headed toward the school building. Even if she wasn’t allowed to follow her friend, no force could stop her from gazing after her all the way to the entrance.

Tomoyo’s gaze made Sakura a little nervous. Can it be that Tomoyo saw through Sakura’s little act and is suspecting Sakura’s not really heading to the infirmary? No, it should be all right, there’s nothing out of ordinary for Tomoyo to gaze at Sakura like that. As a matter of fact it was virtually impossible to see Tomoyo not looking at Sakura, at least as long as Sakura was within sight. And even when she wasn’t, Tomoyo took any chance to watch films with Sakura, which she personally so enjoyed to film. So in the end Tomoyo shouldn’t suspect anything. And even if she does, she didn’t follow Sakura, so she has all the time she needs to do what she planned to do.  
Today was Tomoyo’s birthday. Sakura thought a lot of what she was going to give to her best friend. And no matter how she thought about it, she knew exactly what Tomoyo wanted more than anything in the world. That was Sakura herself. Yes, Sakura wasn’t blind enough to not see how much Tomoyo loved her. And even if the true nature of Tomoyo’s affection totally eluded Sakura’s innocent mind, she could figure out she was the most desired present for Tomoyo. So that’s what she was going to give. And even better if it’s a surprise, hence all the acting.

As Sakura entered the school building, she looked back through the window to confirm Tomoyo was neither following her, nor looking anymore. Good. Next Sakura headed towards the locking rooms, or to be specific, to the girls’ one. Luckily, nobody saw her on the way. Sakura sighed with relief. Everything was going on well so far. Sakura went to hers and Tomoyo’s lockers. They were actually next to each other. First she opened Tomoyo’s one. Good thing everybody trusted each other quite well, so nobody really bothered to lock their lockers. Sakura tossed Tomoyo’s things out of the locker as she needed it empty if she wanted to fit in. Something fell out of the bag. As Sakura bent over to pick it up, she also noticed the bag was full of Sakura’s photos. That Tomoyo… it was kinda embarrassing, but also assured Sakura she chose the right present. She picked up the fell out thing and studied it curiously. What was it? A plastic cylinder, rounded on one end, it also had a battery compartment. Must be some kind of a massager? It had a cute pink color and handwritten letters read as “Sakura”. Yeah, Tomoyo was totally weird, calling her toys Sakura’s name. But it was also kinda cute. Anyway, no more peaking in other’s things, Sakura put the massager back into Tomoyo’s bag and closed it so that it wouldn’t fall out again.

After making sure Tomoyo’s locker was empty, Sakura stepped inside to see how she would fit into it. It worked very well: she could close it from the inside and there was still enough room above her head. Sakura then opened her own locker and looked through her things for a rope she prepared.  
“Here it is!” Sakura thought to herself as she got the rope out of her bag.  
She returned back to Tomoyo’s locker and held one end of the rope next to a hook inside it to see how it would fit. She almost started to tie it to the hook when she realized it would be totally unhandy to make a noose on a rope that already hangs of a hook. Actually, it occurred to her, she should have made the noose beforehand.  
“Hoe~” she thought nervously. “I hope I can make it before the lesson ends”.  
Sakura sat on a bench for a handy position to make a noose. She took one end of the rope and placed in under her chin. Holding it there with one hand, she encircled her head with the rope until it met the held end. That’ll be the size of a noose. Sakura added a couple more centimeters just to be sure and started tying a hangman’s knot.  
“Ah, I’m so nervous…” she thought as she tied the knot. “I hope everything works out well”.

After a minute the knot was complete. Sakura took the rope back to Tomoyo’s locker. She measured the appropriate length and tied the end of the rope to the hook. Okay, the noose is set up properly. Now comes the most embarrassing part. Sakura looked out of the locker room to make sure there is nobody around and closed the door tightly so that even if someone went by there wasn’t an opening for them to see her. After double-checking the door Sakura finally took off her shirt over her head. She couldn’t get off the feeling that while she takes it out over her head and can’t see someone would come in. Sakura sighed relieved when it didn’t happen. “C’mon, why am I so nervous?” she thought to herself. “There’s nothing wrong in undressing in a locker room. That’s exactly what a locker room is for”. Still, it felt very different from when she was changing for the PE lesson. Maybe, because she wasn’t supposed to be here now in the first place? As Sakura was trying to figure out the reason of her embarrassment so that she could fight it, she proceeded with the undressing and took off her skirt. Then she sat on the bench again to unlace her trainers. As she bent over she somehow felt more safe. Was it because she was more covered in case someone walks in and sees her? Or maybe it was a psychological phenomenon because this pose was closer to fetal position? Whatever it was, when Sakura finished with the laces and took off her trainers, she was a lot more at ease. As she proceeded to the socks, Sakura was looking at the noose that was right opposite to her place on the bench. She smiled, imaging her limp body hanging on it. “I wonder what face will Tomoyo make when she opens her lockers door and finds me hanged inside?” Sakura thought. “I bet it’ll be her best birthday surprise ever!” Finally the only piece of clothes on Sakura was her panties. She wondered if it’s better to take them off while facing the door to see if someone would come it or the opposite direction that made her less aware of this possibility. In the end, Sakura found a compromise and stood sideways as she was getting completely naked.

After finishing with undressing, Sakura took her time to fold all of her clothes neatly and put it in her locker. She knew she wouldn’t need it anymore, so she couldn’t really tell why she was doing it. It’s not like she was trying to delay her hanging. If anything, she was worried if she’ll do it in time to be properly dead when the lesson ends and Tomoyo comes to find her. But Sakura was brought up well and she couldn’t just leave the clothes lying around at random even if she risked staying alive longer than intended.  
“Okay, the PE ends soon, so I can’t waste any more time now”, Sakura thought after finishing with the clothes.  
Last thing before hanging, Sakura had to leave a congratulatory message for Tomoyo. She took a sheet of paper, a pen and two straight pins she prepared beforehand out of her bag. She thought if she should write something long and exalted, but decided being plain straight suited her better, so she just wrote “Happy Birthday” with big letters over the paper. Then Sakura placed the paper against her chest and took one of the pins in her free hand. She pierced the corner of the paper and then her own nipple. “Ouch!” she exclaimed aloud as it was quite painful. She immediately looked back at the door to check if someone heard her and was headed here. The door remained closed and there was no footsteps to be heard. Sakura then pierced the paper again and it was now fixed to her nipple.  
“I have to be quiet with the other one”, Sakura thought as she took the other pin and pierced it through the other corner of the paper. She prepared for the pain before piercing her nipple and bit her lip. It still hurt, but Sakura managed to only produce a quiet moan this time. She finished it the same way as the other, piercing through the paper again.  
“Looks nice”, she thought, looking down at the paper pinned to her nipples. “Now to the main part”.

Sakura put both her own and Tomoyo’s things in her locker, so that Tomoyo wouldn’t get suspicious by seeing her bag being out of her locker. Then, after mentally checking if she properly made all the preparations, Sakura got into Tomoyo’s locker and closed it from the inside. “Ow, it’s dark”, she discovered, but she could still find the noose by touch, so it was all right. Sakura took the noose in her hands and carefully put in on her neck. She lowered her arms and breathed out before leaning forward. The length of rope was measured so that she wouldn’t fall out of the locker, but still could put most of her body weight on it and prevent breathing. At first the lack of air wasn’t a problem and the only feeling was the pressure of the rope on Sakura’s neck. It was strong and a bit uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. It was as if someone was hugging her as tight as they could to show how much they loved her. Is it the embrace of death? Sakura didn’t imagine it would be so gentle. Even as her lungs started burning desperate for air, Sakura felt no urge to resist. She just let herself fall deeper and deeper into death’s loving embrace. Sakura’s body hurt more and more, but at the same time she felt more and more distant from the physical world, melting into the endless ocean of love. When Sakura’s body couldn’t help but convulse in pain, she only smiled mentally at its attempt to fight death, so futile and so unneeded. She felt her very existence was slowly disappearing, instead of a separate being she was becoming just another part of the world. It appears Tomoyo’s not the only one to have her best surprised today. Because at first Sakura was only intending to make a surprise for Tomoyo, imagining it might hurt somewhat, but willing to endure it for the sake of her friend. Now she discovered dying wasn’t unpleasant at all. Quite the contrary, that feeling of at-oneness with the universe was the best thing that happened to Sakura in her life.

Sakura didn’t even realize she was still aware until she heard some noise. What was it? Many steps and voices and some fuss. Sakura’s thinking was quite slow as if that sound awoke her from a pleasant sleep and she wasn’t properly awoke yet, so to think somewhat straight she had to fight the urge to just fall back to sleeping. Sakura tried to move, but it didn’t work, her body didn’t response in any way. She realized though that she wasn’t in her bed and wasn’t even lying, but instead was hanging by her neck in a closed dark place. “Why would I choose such a strange way to sleep?” Sakura wondered lazily before she remembered she was going to make a surprise for Tomoyo. So the noise must be the girls returned from the PE. “Ah, what do I do?” Sakura wondered. “Tomoyo’s going to find me any second now and I’m still not dead!” That would be panic if she wasn’t feeling so sleepy and detached. “Though I can’t call myself really alive either”, Sakura thought as she couldn’t feel her body and even the partial awareness she retained didn’t feel like it was coming from her physical senses, “so it must be okay”, she concluded.  
The very next moment, or maybe it was just the next thing Sakura could comprehend, the locker door opened and Tomoyo stood there in front of Sakura, staring at her. Sakura wasn’t really seeing her friend, she only felt her presence, yet somehow she could clearly read every emotion from her face. For a moment Tomoyo was startled at discovering there was something in her locker that wasn’t supposed to be there. Then she calmed down at discovering it was just Sakura’s corpse hanging by her neck. “Ah, there she is!” Tomoyo thought relieved as she had been worrying why Sakura never returned from the infirmary. Still Tomoyo was surprised at why would Sakura choose such a strange place to hang herself, and even if she hanged herself in a locker, why Tomoyo’s and not her own? Finally she saw the sheet of paper pinned to Sakura’s nipples, “Happy Birthday!” was written on it with Sakura’s hand. “Oh, my!” Tomoyo’s expression changed to one of the greatest delight ever. “Sakura-chan! Thank you!” She passionately hugged Sakura and by that pulled her against the noose, making it press against Sakura’s neck with renewed force. “I can die happy now!”  
“Me too…” Sakura thought before the blood flow blocked by additional pressure made her forever fall into gentle embrace of death while being as lovingly embraced by her best friend.


End file.
